


Poor Nova

by roxan1930



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Arguing, Love, Multi, chiro worried, male monkeys fight over Nova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: Antauri, Sparx, Gibson and Otto are all in love with Nova and fighting about her and Nova doesn't know who to choose.





	1. What should I do?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SRMTFHG

**Poor Nova**

**Chapter 1**

Nova was walking towards her room signing.

She had just had a glass of milk and when she walked past the main room all the male monkeys stood there arguing about something while Chiro tried to calm them down.

She had been about to go help Chiro when she heard they were arguing about her.

_**Flashback** _

" _Nova is mine!" Sparx yelled._

" _She isn't some piece of property Sparx!" Antauri replied._

" _Look who'stalking! You're the one who almost never let's one of us alone with her!" Otto this time yelled._

" _You take her away for extra training alone with her, just like Gibson who makes up the most stupid exuses to make medical exams on her!" the green monkey went on._

" _I just want her to be healthy and you are the one who's asking her for her help in repearing things while you could easily handle it yourself!" Gibson yelled glaring at Otto._

" _Guys stop it!" Chiro tried to calm themdown but was only answerred by all four monkeys yelling "STAY OUT OF THIS CHIRO!"._

_At that Nova started to walk towards her room._

_**End Flashback** _

Signing again Nova let herself fall on her bed and closed her eyes.

"What should I do about this?" she asked herself

**End chapter 1!**


	2. Antauri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antauri

Nova's thoughts

_Antauri_

_He is the wise one._

_He is the calm one._

_He is the one who always helps me and calms me down when my anger takes over while the others just hise from me._

_He is the one who is always prepeared to listen when someone has a problem._

_He sacrificed himself to save the universe._

_He is a_ wonderfull  _monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 2**


	3. Gibson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibson

Nova's thoughts

_Gibson_

_He is the smart one._

_He is the medical one._

_He is the one who knows an asnwer to every question._

_When one of us is hurt he won't take any food, water or sleep untill the hurt one is better._

_He is prepeared to help someone even if he doesn't like it._

_He is a_ wonderfull _monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 3**


	4. Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto

Nova's thoughts

_Otto_

_He is the happy one._

_He is the mechanic._

_He is the one who can cheer everyone up no matter how sad they are._

_He will fix everything that is broken with his whole heart and do it in no time._

_He wants to help people whenever there's trouble._

_He is a_ wonderfull _monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 4**


	5. Sparx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparx

Nova's thoughts

_Sparx_

_He is the jokking one._

_He is the piloting one._

_He is the one who always makes light of bad situations._

_He knows how to relax without completely forgetting he has thing he will have to do sometime._

_He will help people who he doesn't trust if his friends do trust them._

_He is a_ wonderfull _monkey and I love him very much._

**End chapter 5**


	6. Nova's choice

**Nova's choice**

 

 

Signing again nova walked out of her room towards the others who were still figthing over her.

"Hey guys." she said in a calm tone as she came to stand in the doorway.

Right when they heard her voice they turned towards her with big smiles on their faces.

"Hello Nova!" they said in unison.

"There is something I need to talk with you about." she continued looking them all in the eyes.

"You can tell me anything." they said again.

"I know what you feel for me and I really wanna choose one of you but I can't. I love you all just as much and I can't make a choice." she explained dropping on her knees and started to cry.

Then she felt four of her tears being brushed away by four different fingers and when she looked she saw all the male monkeys smiling at her.

"You don't have to cry Nova." Antauri said.

"Yeah, we understand it and we're glad you tol dus this." Gibson agreed.

"We all love you a lot but if you can't make a choice we won't push you." Otto continued.

"And if you are ever able to make a choice we'll just be patient and wait for that day." Sparx finnished with a wink.

"Thank you. I love you all so much." Nova said for the last time as she pulled them all in a group hug.

While that all happened Chiro had been standing there watching it happen and walked away smiling at how things worked out.

**End chapter 6**


End file.
